Electrical circuits are frequently constructed by adhering components of the circuit to interconnects with conductive epoxy. The conductive epoxy is initially provided in an uncured, and non-conductive form. The epoxy comprises conductive materials, such as metal flakes, which are spaced too far apart in the uncured form of the epoxy to create conductance. As the epoxy cures, it shrinks and the conductive particles come in contact with one another to transform the epoxy into a conductive form. The transformation from a non-conductive form of epoxy to a conductive form occurs gradually over time, rather than as a step function. The epoxy progresses from being non-conductive, to being partially conductive, to being fully conductive over a period of from one to two hours.
In some circuits, batteries and integrated circuit chips are physically and electrically interconnected with conductive epoxy. Unfortunately, during the curing of the epoxy there is a period when the epoxy is partially cured and during which a low current flows from the battery to the chips. The low current can turn the chips “on” at lower than desired current flow. When the chips turn on at such low current flow, there is an undesired battery drain, and, frequently, a “latch-up” of the chips whereby the chips are rendered non-operable. Accordingly, it is desired to develop alternative methods of adhering chips and batteries to substrates whereby the low-current flow is substantially alleviated.